1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the storage of disc-like sound carriers and/or data carriers in the form of discs, in particular compact discs, wherein the carrier is of the type having a basic layout that includes a container with a recess arranged to receive a compact disc or similar object. The recess has a mouth opening through a sidewall of the container and an ejector for ejecting the object from the recess. See, for example, WO 93/16471.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind has considerable advantages in comparison to the receiving containers for compact discs which are predominantly in use at the present time, both with respect to handling and also with respect to the space requirement, with respect to protection against damage and with respect to the cost and complexity of manufacture and also assembly.